The International patent application WO 2004/110542 A2 discusses several alternative designs, materials and methods of manufacturing medical devices such as guidewires, catheters, etc., which may include a plurality of conductive, elongate members connected together. In some embodiments, each adjacent pair of conductive, elongate members is connected in a suitable manner to impede electrical current flow from one elongate member to the next, thus imparting the device a degree of compatibility for use with an MR imaging machine. For example, the elongate members may be connected to each other using a joint having a relatively high electrical resistance or which is relatively non-conductive in relation to the conductive, elongate members.